


Mama Bear

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: Tim Drake could try, and she would make sure he failed. Because as long as she was alive, no one touched her children.(Set in Super Sons of Tomorrow arc)





	Mama Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I just loved how protective of and ride or die for Jon and Damian Kory was in TT 15. She’s the mama they deserve, and this fic doesn’t get that point across well enough :/. just more vomit from me, the loser. Sorry in advance I guess.

He had them cornered. Robin and Superboy.

And he had to admit – Damian put up a hell of a fight. Protected Jon in a way that would make anyone who ever knew him proud. Would let Jon run, block every one of Tim’s paths to him, took every hit just to make sure that kid got away safe.

But now he had them cornered. Now they were at the end.

Jon was still holding his leg, the one Tim had hit with a batarang. Blood was still running through his fingers, but he was ignoring it. Leaning against the wall they were backed against, and Tim could see him trying to figure out a way to get out, find any opening he could to get him and Damian out of there.

Damian was much worse off. Gashes and broken bones and bruises across his body. It was a miracle he was still standing – Tim had personally twisted his foot until he heard the ankle break. And that black eye – Tim would honestly be surprised if he didn’t cause permanent damage to it.

“Just give up.” Tim repeated for what felt like the millionth time. “Damian, I don’t want to do this to you. I’m only here for Jon.”

And Damian, chest heaving – he might’ve had a collapsed lung at this point too – merely spit blood to the ground and declared: “Fuck you.”

No, he didn’t _want_ to kill Damian. But as he told the Titans – he would if he had to.

And apparently he had to.

“Suit yourself.” Tim sighed, pulling out one of his guns. All that chase, and this was how they’d go out. Just a few gunshots. Not even hand-to-hand combat. A bullet or two for Damian. Probably just one bullet for Jon. And then it was all over. “I’d say I’m sorry, but-”

“I don’t like liars, Drake.” Damian hissed. “And you’re a terrible one at that.”

Tim smirked, slowly loading the bullets into the chamber. “Dick would love your attitude, kid.”

Damian didn’t respond. Just gripped his batarang tighter, and stepped a little further in front of Jon as the gun clicked shut.

“It’s for the good of the world.” Tim reminded as he held the gun up. And again, he had to hand it to them – Jon and Damian were not backing down. There were no tears, no pleading. Just facing death head-on. “This will save millions. And you have to agree with me, deep down, that one life is worth-”

Suddenly the buzzing of electricity. The reflection of green, and before he could even turn around, the gun was blasted out of his hand, and he was thrown yards away, into a pile of trash.

And the buzzing continued, even as he sat up, and regained his bearings. The gun was destroyed at his side, but what he was more interested in was the woman standing in front of him. Standing between him and his targets.

Flaming red hair. Purple armour. Hands alight with a green energy. Glowing, furious emerald eyes.

“Starfire.” He hissed.

And she didn’t move, other than to raise her arms to attack once more. To speak as calmly and as terrifyingly as Tim ever heard her.

_“Get away from my children.”_

And Tim could barely take another breath before she was upon him again, grabbing him by his neck and flinging him into the sky. She didn’t let him land, though, before hitting him again. And again. And again. Took hold of his clothes, and launched him away once more. Half a mile this time. At least.

He struggled to get air back into his lungs as he tried to sit up. Couldn’t even do that much. Could only roll over. And even when he did that, she was there. Floating menacingly above him.

“Stay away.” She warned. “I will not be so kind next time.”

And that was it. Then she was gone. Flying back to those boys that Tim knew were going to destroy the world one day.

That’s not how she saw it, of course. To her, they were teammates. To her, they were children. To her, they were people she cared about. And no one hurt people she cared about. Not if she could help it.

She returned to the boys as quickly as she left them, and in her moments away, they had collapsed to the ground. Jon still clutching his leg with one hand, the other shaking Damian’s shoulder, in an attempt to keep him awake. Damian was on his knees, elbows barely keeping his forehead off the ground.

Jon noticed her almost immediately. Looked up with terrified eyes. “Starfire, he…!”

“Shh. I know, small one. It’s alright.” She cooed as she knelt next to them. “Come along, let’s get you boys home.”

Carefully, she gathered the boys into her arms. Jon on one hip, Damian slumped against the other. Their combined weight was no problem. And once they maneuvered their arms around her neck, their positioning wasn’t either.

And for all her strength, she carried them like they were fragile. Like they were special. Like they were infants.

Because it was no slip of the tongue, what she said to Tim. Not for a second.

And they were as close to the real thing as she’d ever have.

She flew across the continents as fast as she could, heading for Superman’s fortress in the arctic. Kept her hair twisted around them both to keep them warm. Even hummed some ancient Tamaranian lullabies to keep them calm.

“I’ve got you, my loves.” She’d whisper every so often. “I’ve got you.”

When she finally reached the fortress, she saw the large door already open, and Nightwing standing there nervously, the cold wind whipping his hair around his rosy face. She smiled as she landed and walked towards him, her babies still in a semblance of safety in her arms.

“We got Batman and Superman stable. The League is heading towards the coordinates you sent now.” Dick informed her when she was close enough to hear him. His face immediately curled into concern and guilt when he glanced down at the children, though. “Oh, Damian…”

“Shut up.” Damian groaned as Dick put a hand on his back. He glanced up as Lois came running out of a corridor towards them, shouting Jon’s name. “It’s not that bad.”

Dick snorted as Lois reached them, and Jon all but leapt into her arms, tears running down his face, his façade of strength from earlier gone in the presence of his mother.

Lois dropped to the floor, Jon still tight in her embrace, as Dick took Damian from Starfire’s arms too, cradling him gently. And despite his tough words, he curled into Dick’s arms himself, and clung to him.

“Thank you, Koriand’r.” Lois breathed, looking up at her. “I can never repay you for this.”

“And I don’t wish you to. It was my duty and pleasure.” Kory smiled. She looked towards Dick. “Take them to the infirmary, they’re both in desperate need of care.”

“I’d like to get you checked out too, just in case. Even if you didn’t notice or feel it, Tim could have done something to you.” Dick tried.

“My job is not over, Dick.” Kory said, shaking her head. There were more noises from the hallway, and both she and Dick looked over to see Clark and Bruce hobbling towards them as fast as their own injured bodies could take them. Jon looked up at them, and began to cry slightly harder. “There’s always the chance Timothy will continue to come after Jonathan. So I will go stand watch outside in case he decides to come and attack again.”

“Kory…”

“Go on.” She pushed, even as Clark enveloped Lois and Jon both, and Bruce took tender hold of Damian’s less-injured hand. “I will join you when we know for sure that Timothy is defeated and in custody, and my children are safe.”

Dick’s eyebrows rose in question, Bruce frowned, and Lois looked up once more with a knowing grin. Clark didn’t seem to hear her, too wrapped up in wiping the tears from his son’s eyes.

Then Dick laughed and rolled his eyes. “Have I ever mentioned how great you are, Kor?” He asked. She just smiled. “I’ll go with them to make sure they’re stable, then come out and join you, okay?”

“If you wish.” Kory shrugged, putting a hand on Damian’s shoulder. “Rest, Robin. You’ve done your job. You protected him.”

“Not until we know Drake is defeated.” Damian wheezed, in a mockery of what Kory had just said. “I’m still on duty until then.”

Bruce grunted a disagreement, but didn’t let it go any further, corralling Dick back towards the hallway, motioning for the Kents to follow. Kory smiled at their backs before leaning down and kissing Jon’s temple as Lois lifted him up.

“Don’t worry, little one.” She whispered, wiping away one of Jon’s tears herself. “Damian and I – and everyone in this fortress – will never let _anything_ happen to you.”

Jon swallowed a lump in his throat, and nodded. Kory smiled and nodded back once, before standing and turning confidently out towards the snow.

Tim Drake could try, and she would make sure he failed.

Because as long as she was alive, no one touched her children.


End file.
